


Sunrise

by marquisdegayaf



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Everything is Fine AU, Good times, M/M, These boys happy YEET, they cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquisdegayaf/pseuds/marquisdegayaf
Summary: Written for an anon on tumblr because they're sad because closing.





	

It's the early hours of the morning and the light from the sunrise is shining through the white sheets and onto Whizzer's face from where he and Marvin are cocooned under the covers. They fell asleep like that hours ago, facing each other but with their legs tangled together. Marvin went to sleep first and now he's woken up first and he's watching his boyfriend sleep. 

Whizzer's eyes are shut and his lashes are fluttering slightly. His lips are parted a little. His perfect hair is curling up a little, the way it always does when he doesn't attack it with straighteners before bed. His expression is serene. The pink light makes it look like he's glowing. He's making soft, snuffly noises in his sleep. Marvin is in love with him. 

A fox howls outside and Whizzer stirs. Opens his eyes. Looks around, but doesn't see anything. After a moment he focuses on Marvin, who smiles. Whizzer looks a little confused. His voice is heavy with sleep when he mumbles: "Marvin?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Y'okay?"  
"I'm wonderful. Yourself?"  
"Weird dream. Always weird dreams." Marvin nods. The weird dreams have been knocking about the whole five years they've been together.  
"Dream's over now, though."  
"Mhm." Whizzer's still in a sleepy stupor. He tries to sit up, but flops back down instantly. Marvin smiles fondly and moves up so he can hold his boyfriend, who yawns when he does.   
"Go back to sleep, baby. You've got time." It's so good to say that, Marvin thinks.   
"We've got time." That's even better.   
"Yeah. Now sleep." Whizzer makes an affirmative noise, quickly pecks Marvin's lips and then shuts his eyes again. He falls asleep almost instantly. He snores a little. Marvin doesn't mind. Marvin is in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu w comments if u liked idk this is bad


End file.
